epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Albert Wesker vs Dr Doom
The hint was about conquering the world using insanely OP superpowers but still getting beaten all the time. So, like, I'm currently really busy with uni and will only be back once to post my Halloween special, hopefully (as in I may not), before November 14 (day of last exam). If you want to talk to me - use my wall. Tell me if you release any battles, news blogs, or stories there please (or on Skype if you have it, I'd prefer that) <3. Pray for me to whatever gods you hold dear. Alan did the title card Lexi, BreZ and Grav all looked over this battle. Possibly others I can't remember. I have two amazing users guesting for me in the next two C vs VG battles: Navyscripts and Zubat Air Conditioner. YgvA is also helping CHHIIIIZZZEELLL for the one Zub is in. Lyrics: Albert Wesker by thelegion in RE1 Mansion Dr Doom by thelegion in Castle Doom Comics! Victor Von Doom! Versus! Video Games! Allllllbeeerrrrrrt Weeeeessssskerrrrr! Albert Wesker: The victor isn't Victor, it's the one spitting RPDs When I win, Aquaman won't get so much as a Mickey D's! Scar you worse than a failed experiment, like all yours are Ebolin' with the disses I Arkalay with the power of STARS Cross my D with my Ts, call this battle Doctor's Doomsday Happy Valentine's to Valeria, because this Tyrant'll stay You got munched on when your place met me, I don't get the hype Quite pathetic how you conform to generic villain archetype Dr Doom: Doom is not impressed, much less fazed, by this mockery Doom shows how to deal with a Bio-Organic Weapon properly This brief Incursion results in magi-tek demolitions of zombies Inferior intellects should make like your category, BOW, he's crushed by lesser Tyrants and then shot down by a Valentine Doom shrugs off Thanatos Oswell as laughing when Korvac tries Won't bother Klawing down this ex-man with ego like Doom's got Lyrically, Doom spits an Onslaught and physically? All for naught Albert Wesker: Refer to yourself in third person? Reminds me of a monkey This Nemesis has a Darkside with no Rival from a magic junkie Disses as experimental as my abilities, know you'll never get some DiSpencer with your claims of supremacy before you get what Chris got Your suit may circumvent ordinary cosmic power, but not my rapping Nobody's perfect, but I couldn't even make Barry say it could HAPPEN When I play possum, I take out monstrosities, you're an abomination Bite harder than a dinosaur and then go Raccoon City on your nation. Dr Doom: That against a real Illuminated? Read the Library of Worlds And when I "play possum" Death itself whimpers like a girl. Not even gods dare stand against me, and you're a novice Ask the Richards' if I'm underhanded when I keep a promise Alive, Doom is the greatest there is, a living Biohazard You couldn't match up to Doc Bob, thus let you have it You don't rate the Cabal, couldn't even take on Miss Frost Like the Gauntlet and Valeria, you should have stayed lost. Albert Wesker: Hmph. It's known I Excella, living Uroboros and shooting TRICELLs You're a plaga, failing to manipulate heroes and create alliances Immunity and a legacy to which Darwin has always aspired, deity, yo Time to die, Vic! Think that you had a chance of winning? Mko-NO! Dr Doom: Time Runs Out, out of options, Wesker clutches at straws of gold. Doom is the true villain, hand of HYDRA since the days of old. With power enough to turn a fool into molecules, rapping corrosive Survived cosmic blasts, you were exterminated by a low-yield explosive. Outro: Who won? Albert Wesker Dr Victor von Doom Who's next? Cyanwrites Gliscor Fan You Decide! JK Lolnope. Maybe if you gave suggestions Hint: Large. Handle sharply. (Navyscripts) OR What both fries and freezes? What drips and chills? (Zubat Air Conditioner and YgvA) Category:Blog posts